Last Sin
by Anne Hunter
Summary: After discovering Riario's intention to put himself at the mercy of the Pope, Da Vince seduces him into one last sin before his imminent demise. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


Last Sin

Summary: After discovering Riario's intention to put himself at the mercy of the Pope, Da Vince seduces him into one last sin before his imminent demise. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

AN: So I was not at all happy about the fact that Riario decided to become an absolute pussy at the end of season two. If he did decided to throw everything else that he holds dear out the preverbial window... Here's what I think would happen if his morals went with them.

Just a warning, major ooc ahead.

Enjoy :)

"He'll show you no mercy." Da Vinci said off handedly, still realing from the discovery that Riario intended to lay himself bare at the feet of the Pope.

"Then it is no more than I deserve." The ravenette returned, a small, sad smile on his lips.

Da Vinci raked a hand through his hair in irritation, no longer able to keep up the brief facade that Riario's plan did not agitate him "Why do you refuse to fight?!" He cursed angrily "This is the second time I've witnessed you simply accepted your death... Why do you continue to deny yourself the right to live?"

"I have nothing to live for." Was the reply. It was spoken so simply, so factually that Da Vinci was left stunned "I had one glimmer of light in my life and now she is dead at my hands." Riario explained but there was no anger in his tone, only a calm acceptance of his own faults that made Da Vinci want to strangle him "The faith I dedicated my life to has lead me to nothing but heartbreak and the people I care for have only used me to do their dirty work so as not to soil their own hands." Looking out across the blue ocean, turning orange and gold in the coming sunset, the ravenette sighed, a mathod he'd used to settle welling anger since he was a child "I have gained no pleasure from this life, artiste. I do not fight my fate because I no longer wish to be here." He clenched his hands over the banister of the ship, his eyes no longer on the sea but inside himelf "Neither do I deserve to be."

Da Vinci felt a strange sadness fill him, a sense of loss at the realisation that Riario was hoping for death as soon as they returned home "Where do you think you'll go?" The brunette asked softly "Heaven?"

The chuckle from the ravenette was hollow and devoid of life, sickening Da Vinci to his core "Not with the things I have done."

They stood in silence for a long while, each lost in thought as the sea air caressed their skin and the spray of the waves dampened their hair and clothes. The scene gave way to an idea began to form in Da Vinci's mind. It would be a long shot but the challenge of the improbable had never inhibited the brunette before. As casually as he was able, he rebirthed the conversation "If I offered you a pleasurable moment to take with you to the afterlife... Would you accept?"

"I don't know." Riario answered truthfully, a little taken aback by the artiste's question "I suppose it would depend."

It wasn't exactly a yes but the afirmative was implied in the way his eyes met Da Vinci's and the curious fire he'd had when the artiste had first met him flared briefly within the cocoa irises. Da Vinci offered the count his hand and lead him below deck when the man took it. They decended into the dark recesses of the hull, into the tiny cabin they'd shared for the trip home from that acursed land across the sea.

Da Vlinci locked the door before shruggin off his jacket and poured a drink for them both. Riario took the liquor and knocked it back, wincing as the amber burned his throat. The brunette instantly poured him another. There was comfortable silence until the edges of their vision became hazed and a warmth settled throughout their bodies... The artiste approaced the count and put his hands on either arm of the chair in which the ravenette was sitting "I am going to kiss you, Girolamo." He stated simply before bringing their lips together gently.

Riario froze... His eyes wide and his mind blank as to what reaction he should have. The atriste's lips moved against his firmly but softly. If he wanted to pull away, he could have. Da Vinci was making it obvious that he would stop if the ravenette asked... So why didnt he ask? Why were his eyes beginning to close? Why were his hands reaching out to pull Da Vinci into his lap? Why was he reciprocating the kiss? A moan broke from deep inside his chest as the brunette's fingers weaved into his hair and they barely parted when the need for air became too great to ignore "Open your mouth, Girolamo." Da Vinci gasped "I want to taste you."

The count did as he was told and the artiste dove in to claim his mouth, gentleness and subtlety replaced with desperation and desire. Never one to surrender, Riario surged forward, battling the brunette for dominance and finally claimed victory as the artiste retreated with a smirk and the count followed willingly into the hot cavern. It was in this one move that Girolamo Rario discovered why everyone fell in love with Leonardo Da Vinci. Surely he could not be of this earth. No mortal could make one feel so close to heaven with a mere kiss.

Hands began pawing at his jacket and barely slid the item off his shoulders before they started working on his shirt, both catching in his elebows because he refused to let go of the body so deliciously pressed and rutting against his own. The whine Da Vinci let out for not getting his way sent a thrill through the ravenette. In an act of raw need, Riario ripped the shirt clean off Da Vinci's back, the fabric hanging limply from his hands as the artiste pulled back from their kiss, his eyes wide in shock.

"I... I'm sorry..." The count gasped trying to get himself under control, even as every fibre of his being shook with need. Da Vinci only smiled as he reached down between them to rub his hand against both the bulges he found there.

"That was hot."he groaned, even as his hips began to rut harder, his thighs clenching around Riario's "Come to bed with me Giro." He moaned, his body curling over the ravenette to breath hotly onto the pale neck before him "Please."

It was the closest Riario had ever heard the artiste come to begging and the request snapped something at his core. Faster than even he could fathom, and drawing a surprised gasp from the brunette, Riario picked up Da Vinci, carried him across the room and practically threw him onto the bed before following to cover the artiste's body with his own and capture those sweet lips again.

Da Vinci laughed joyously as he was deposited onto the sheets and the count came at him with no inhebitions. On the verge of being devoured in such a way, Da Vinci found himself fleetingly taking note that his other male lovers had all been smaller than him, more feminine in every sense of the word. The sheer power Riario demonstrated, seemingly without effort, was tantalising... Exhilarating... But sex was nothing else if not always fun and Da Vinci giggled as strong hands raked down his sides to hook into his pants "Don't rip those too." He grinned, a small part of him hoping that the ravenette would ignore his request "It's the only pair I have."

Taking a deep breath to slow his raging heart and quell his desperate desire to get the artiste naked, Riario nodded curtly before deliberately, slowly dragging the leather down Da Vinci's body. He disposed of the clothing on the floor before standing to remove the artiste's boots and then he simply stared. Da Vinci lay on his back, elbows propping his body up and his knees bent slightly, hiding his modesty from view. That happy, tipsy smile on his red kissed lips, his nipples hardening against the cool air of the cabin and the cherry flush that adorned his cheeks made him the very definition of devine temptation.

"Like what you see?" Da Vinci asked knowingly, reveling in the feel of the assassin's gaze drinking him in. Riario nodded and Da Vinci licked his lips, intrigued as the man's eyes followed the path of his tongue "Although, it seems unfair that you get to look and I don't. " He suggested playfully "Please, Giro... Let me see you."

Hypnotised by those magnificent honey-hazel eyes, Riario allowed his jacket to fall to the floor. His fingers curled into the hem of his shirt and slowly slid it over his head. Smirking when he saw how physically Da Vinci's breathing deepened, he stepped out of his boots and held eye contact as he slipped his belt from the loops allowing his pants to slide down his legs. Stepping out of them, he chucked deeply when the brunette's eyes dipped low on his hips and those perfect lips fell open into silent awe.

Da Vinci, for once, had nothing to say as the god of a man was revealed to him. Cords of muscle rippled with every movement and he vaguely remembered seeing the man covered in blood and Inker war paint... This was so much better. Girolamo Riario standing completely bare and aroused before him and oh god how the sinue in the man's thighs bulged as he moved to the edge of the bed. One knee up and he leaned over the brunette, towering over him until Da Vinci lay flat on his back, incaged by the man he...

"Like what you see, artiste?" Riario asked and a smile split Da Vinci's face as his own words were used against him. It had never been this easy with his previous lovers, never been so intense before they'd really done anything... He liked it "You must let me draw you some time." He muttered, ripping a chuckle from the ravenette "And now I'm going to kiss you again." He reached up and curled his fingers into the dark locks before arching himself off the bed to press against his soon to be lover. An arm wrapped around him and he melted into the embrase with a shaky sigh, hell, he was turning into a woman.

Riario was surprised to find that he liked the harder contours of Da Vinci to the softer curves of Zita. Of course there was an emotional connection that he'd had with Zita that Da Vinci would never be able to fulfill but there had always been worry when he'd taken her in his arms. If his father ever found out... If anyone had ever discovered them... They would both be damned but he'd loved her. Here, now, with the artiste pressed so tightly to him and their breath mingling between kisses, Riario felt a calm come over him that he'd never experienced before. It didn't matter that they were both men, it didn't matter that they were not in love and it didn't matter that - with this final act - he would garentee himself a place in the firy pits of hell... This was easy. The way Da Vinci held onto him as though he were the only thing in the world had him grasping back ever tighter... Ever more desperate, ever more curious.

Pulling away from the kiss, Riario moved his lips along the artiste's cheek and down his neck. Da Vinci gasped loudly when Riario bit at the tendon and soothed it over with his tongue "May I mark you, artiste?" The ravenette asked gently into the tanned flesh, his arousal flaring when the body beneath him trembled.

Da Vinci could only manage to untangle one of his hands from the raven locks before he ripped them out. Instead, he twisted his hand into the sheets even as his head flew back, surrendering his neck to the assassin "Yes!" He breathed and, like everything else he did, Riario set to the task with purpose.

Da Vinci pressed his fist between his teeth to keep the noises from escaping his throat. It didn't last very long as Riario curled his finger's around the slim wrist and pulled it away from his mouth "Don't cover your voice, artiste." He murmured low, locking eyes with the brunette "I want to hear exactly what I am doing to you." He kept the gaze of those shining hazel eyes as he lowered his mouth to a peaked nipple and licked a broad swipe over it. Da Vinci's eyes rolled back in his head as his body arched and a long moan ripped itself from his lungs and he didn't care. Let the whole ship hear him! Hell, let the whole world hear what Riario was doing to him because he was Leonardo Da Fucking Vinci and he answered to no man! The count continued down, ghosting his fingers over the brunette's lightly defined abdominals before allowing his lips to follow, drawing all manner of sound from the man. He grinned at a high pitched mewl he recieved for a nip he'd placed into the hollow of Da Vinci's hip and then his hands grasped trembling thighs and god... The artiste had the most glorious legs... Slipping one thigh over his shoulder, Riario was finally confronted with, unfortunately, not his first look at an arroused male.

"Gi... Giro..." Da Vinci barely managed to register the ravenette's hesitation past the lust filled haze that was his mind "You don't... Have to..." His breathing was hard and words were simply a vague notion.

Riario calmed the artiste with a soothing hand over his belly, rubbing gentle circles into the soft skin "I want to." He whispered and felt the muscles beneath his palm clench in response. Da Vinci had such a beautifully responsive body... It would swell any lover's ego "I wish to see you completely come undone."

Da Vinci choked on a scream as Riario encompased his throbbing member into the velvet warmth of his mouth. His hips bucked but went nowhere, held in place by the hand on his stomach and the arm wrapped around his thigh, fingers digging into the muscle and the idea of the bruises there the next morning, the ease with which his lover restrained him had Da Vinci flying to unbelievable highs of pleasure. Every muscle in his body contorted when Riario hollowed his cheeks and the last thing Da Vinci remembered was the sound of his own voice calling out wantonly before his vision turned white and he was encompased by pure bliss.

Riario couldn't tare his gaze away from the artst as he came undone at his hands. This was such a different experience to anything he'd ever had before. Nothing... Nothing had ever come close to the pure joy he felt in that moment. The knowledge that he, Girolamo Riario, was the cause for someone elses pleasure instead of the reason for their pain. The idea sent warmth through his chest and he found himself unable to stop smiling as Da Vinci's completion ebbed to a glow of satisfaction that radiated throughout his entire being. Riario continued to watch him and gently rub soothing circles into the soft skin of this thigh as his eyes came back into focus.

"Welcome back." Riario chuckled when the artiste finally looked at him.

"Where did I go?" Da Vinci asked breathlesly.

"I don't know, artiste. I did not go with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but thank you. I have found peace within myself..." The pause was punctured by a tender kiss to the brunette's forehead "I will not regret this."

His smile seemed genuine but Leonardo noticed the strain the assassin still held in his jaw... A small grin slipped onto his face as he sat up and practically fell into the ravenette's arms, pushing him back onto the bed. The feel of Girolamo's body beneath him felt good. The strong arms encircling his waist to hold him closer and the still hard length digging into his hip had the artiste assured of his next advance even before he leaned down to kiss him.

A shiver vibrated down the length of his body as the man's arms tightened around him. Girolamo kissed him as though his very existance depended on it. He would never say it out loud but Leonardo knew that the ravenette craved acceptance... A caring touch in place of the harsh treatment he had been frequented to his entire life. Tracing his fingertips fleetingly over his stubbled jaw, Leonardo felt over Girolamo's features as they continued kissing. One hand caught at the ravenette's neck, not willing to move past the point where he could hold him close. His other hand continued down over a broad shoulder and along a muscular arm even as their legs intertwined and their hips moved together, drawing a moan from each of them.

"You've taken me further than anyone else..." Leonardo whispered in between kisses, causing cocoa eyes to flutter open. Lust and need burned brightest but the artiste could read the desperation for love beneath the dialated pupils. One last chance before he was forever condemned "Now it's my turn."

Pulling back, he brought two fingers to the ravenette's lips and ordered him to suck. Girolamo took the digits in and Leonardo groaned as he remembered that mouth around his member. He made a mental note to ask he assassin where he'd learned such a skill before removing his fingers and instantly replacing them with his tongue. Girolamo's fingers twisted into the chesnut locks as he took over the kiss and the artiste reached down between his own thighs to prod at his hole. He had to admit that he was a little scared. Despite his multiple partners and his endless curiosity, he'd never been on the recieving end of love making. He grimced as he slipped a single finger into himself.

Girolamo noticed the reaction and glanced down to see what his artiste was doing to cause himself discomfort. A small gasp of pain had his heart clenching. He didn't want to be the cause of the brunette's pain. Not now. Not in this moment. Reaching down, he gently took hold of the artiste's wrist. Hazel eyes gazed at him in confusion.

"You don't have to if it hurts." He whispered softly.

Leonardo felt his heart clench at the reality of just how selfless his new lover was. He'd forsaken his soul for the courrupt bastards who'd stained his hands with the blood of innocents and evil alike. He'd given his body for their enjoyment and he'd given his heart to a cruel faith that had only seen fit to rip it from his chest yet... Yet here he was, clearly longing for the intimacy offered to him yet ready to give it up for the sake of Leonardo's pain.

Bringing his free hand up to place it over the ravenette's heart, Leonardo smiled "I want to." He pulled his finger free before lowering himself onto the other man in one hard thrust down.

Girolamo choked on a howl as the tight heat of his artiste enveolped him and he had to call upon years of experience not to simply give in to the urge to take him. He knew the tears at the edge of the brunette's eyes were due to the probably unnatural way his body was now stretched and the assassin's fingers clenched around his thighs, most likely added to the pain but, Girolamo needed something to ground himself even as the brunette above him squirmed in discomfort.

Leonardo had no idea how to ease the discomfort and pleasure at feeling so absolutely full for the first time in his life. He gasped as strong fingers wrapped around his manhood and began stroking him, glorious sensations overtaking the burning pain. Slowly, slowly, he rocked his hips into the hand and the man below him hissed. Leonardo looked down to see the strugle he was having and couldn't find it in himself to keep the assassin waiting any longer "Girolamo..." He breathed desperately "Please..." He didnt even know what he was asking for until the hand on his thigh shifted ever so slightly before lifting him almost off the length impaling him and bringing him back down with such force, he screamed in pleasure "Yes!"

Girolamo finally let his inhebitions go and steadily increased the breakneck pace, facinated by the feel of the artiste and entranced by the sounds that spilled from his lips. The brunette's hips rocked of their own accord onto him until the artiste froze with a broken scream. Girolamo panicked, sitting up to take him in his arms only to recieve another whimper from his lover "Did I hurt you?" He asked hurriedly, inspecting the brunette's face for any discomfort or pain.

Leonardo moaned again as the man continued to move around inside him, this angle had him brushing against something inside the artst that had pleasured shivers rushing all over his body, causing white to flash before his eyes "Not... Sore." He managed to gasp out "Goo... So good, right there." He whispered, hoping that Girolamo would understand.

The ravenette chuckled at the artiste's inability to form a coherent sentence but he understood the request well enough. Taking the man in his arms, he slowly rolled them over. Staring down into the georgeous hazel pools, he felt every fibre of his being beg him to please the man. Leonardo's legs wrapped around his hips once he'd been still too long and their breath had become less laoured "What are you... Looking at?" The artiste asked, slightly feeling his body heat up due to the intensity of the stare.

"You." The assassin said softly. He looked about to say something else but captured Leonardo's lips instead and thrust forward, loving the way the brunette's body trembled and how his talented fingers clawed at his back and he continued. Faster and faster, harder, deeper, everything he had he put into taking his artiste back to bliss even as Leonardo's nails drew blood on his shoulders and his shouts of pleasure mixed with Girolamo's own. Close, so close and then the ravenette thrust in all the way and stopped. Every muscle in his body tensed and a single word fell from his lips before he concaved around the man in his arms "Leonardo."

The sound of his name falling from Girolamo's lips tipped him over the edge and he came, every muscle constricting around the other man in an attempt to bury himself under his skin and the feel of his seed filling him even more had the artiste searching out his lover's mouth and swallowing his screams as theu both fell and kept falling.

When Griolamo finally drifted back to reality, the sun had set and only moonlight was about to cast ghostly shadows about the small cabin. He reached out for his lover, only to find the space becide him empty. Sadness gripped his heart and his eyes fluttered open only for him to start and feel warmth rush over his body.

Leonardo sat in a chair just beyond the bed, naked as the day he was born with a sketch pad on his knee and a pencil in his hand. His eyes flickered back and forth between the paper and the ravenette, only pausing a second after acknowledging that Girolamo was awake before he contnued.

The count relaxed back into the covers and contented himself with gazing at the brunette as he drew. His brow was frowned a little in concentration, his tongue would peek out every now and then to wet his lips and his eyes were intense... Missing not a single detail. His body was littered with small marks, some darker than others and Girolamo couldn't contain his smile. Until those marks faded, Leonardo Da Vinci would belong to him... Until those marks faded, Leonardo would remember him. Remember his touch and his kisses... Girolamo suddenly felt cold with the artiste so close yet still out of reach. Thus was all things good and happy and kind in his life. When the artiste finally relaxed and his pencil ceased its insistant scratchings, Girolamo reached out again. Silently pleading for the warmth of the man he'd just given his heart to.

Leonardo quickly crawled back beneath the covers, curling up against Girolamo's body. The count was warm and his arms instantly went around the artiste to keep him close. Leonardo couldn't explain to himself how this action didn't make him feel trapped like it usually did. He felt... Safe... But not limited. Comforted and loved, that's what he felt, pressed up against this man.

He wondered if the ravenete felt the same?

Knowing that he would be dead withing the next week made the artiste snuggle closer, wrapping his own arms around the count's waist and tucking his head underthe man's chin. Breathing in the scent of blood, loss and sex, Leonardo knew that, at some point, he'd have to let Girolamo go...

Was it so wrong of him to not want to?

Having his artiste pressed so closely to him, Girolamo smiled. He did not fear his destiny any more. He did not fear death.

For hell would never burn brigher than this one last sin.

End

AN: I'm not going to appologise for the fluff at the end because a lot of my friends have found love in the past month and I'm happy for them to give me inspiration.

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I found joy in writing it.

Please review, it makes me feel loved :)

Until the next bout of inspiration...


End file.
